elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Speech
The skill of persuasion can be used to get better prices from merchants and persuade others to do as you ask. Speech is a skill in and is one of the six skills that falls under The Thief skill tree. This skill is a combination of both Speechcraft and Mercantile skills of previous Elder Scrolls and replaces them. Speech may also help with quests by unlocking special dialogue interactions, including Intimidate, Mock, Brawl and more. Governing Guardian Stone: The Thief Usefulness and function Speech directly affects the prices paid when buying from and selling to merchants, even without the assorted perks. At 0 speech, merchants sell items for 3 times their base price, and buy for a third of their base price. At 100 speech, merchants will buy items for twice their base price and sell them for half as much. Alternatively, Speech can be used to persuade people into doing things or divulging crucial information. Bribes made are also governed by Speech. Ways to persuade *Admire *Intimidate *Mock *Brawl *Bribe 10 *Bribe 100 Have sex sex Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up: †The way Investor seems to work is that the 500 gold ends up in the shopkeeper's personal inventory rather than the store inventory, also, it seems like any gold in the shopkeeper's personal inventory is added to the store gold when calculating how much they can buy. This means two things: # can be pickpocketed from them. This means the store will not have 500 when their inventory refreshes. Stealing from them does not lower their disposition. # can be reverse-pickpocketed onto them to increase the investment effect. Also, placing gold is much easier than taking it. This can create shopkeepers with a very high amount of gold. Prices Prices are computed by the following: : sell price factor = (3.3 - 1.3 * skill/100) / ((1 + Haggling %) * (1 + Allure %) * (1 + Fortify Barter from potion) * (1 + the sum of Fortify Barter from equipment + Fortify Barter from Blessing of Zenithar)) : buy price factor = (3.3 - 1.3 * skill/100) * (1 / (1 + Haggling %)) * (1 / (1 + Allure %)) * (1 - Fortify Barter from potion) * (1 - the sum of Fortify Barter from equipment - Fortify Barter from Blessing of Zenithar) : sell price = value / sell price factor : buy value = value * buy price factor *At 0 skill and no perks the price factor is 3.3 *At 100 skill and no perks the price factor is 2 *At 100 skill and all perks the price factor is 1.42857. Skills over 100 have no effect. Leveling The speech skill increase depends on the base value of the item traded or the difficulty of the bribe or persuasion. When selling items, it is not actually required to receive any gold, only that the transaction takes place. The skill increase only occurs once per transaction. In order to optimize leveling, expensive items in groups of 6 or more should be sold individually, rather than all at once. Books and quests The following are a list of books that increase the Speech Skill. For a list of locations, see the individual book article: *Biography of the Wolf Queen *2920, Second Seed, v5 *A Dance in Fire, v6 *A Dance in Fire, v7 *The Buying Game *Oghma Infinium - raises other Thief-based skills if the "Path of Shadow" is selected. The following miscellaneous quests increases the Speech Skill: *Steal the Staff of Arcane Authority for Malur Seloth in Winterhold. *Collect a Mammoth Tusk for Ysolda from Whiterun. *Jumping from Bard's Leap Summit at Lost Valley Redoubt south of Roriksted and surviving raises Speech when the Bard's Ghost at the bottom is spoken to again. *Retrieve Finn's Lute for Inge Six Fingers at the Bard's College in Solitude. This also increases the Light Armor, Sneak, Lockpicking, Pickpocket, and Alchemy skills. Trainers *Revyn Sadri (Common): Sadri's Used Wares, east Windhelm *Dro'marash (Adept): Khajiit Caravans *Ogmund (Expert): Markarth *Giraud Gemane (up to 90 - Master): Bards College, Solitude *Azzadal of the Bards College increases the Speech skill by one after being spoken to twice. *Ronthil (Adept) Castle Volkihar Leveling tips Method One At the Black-Briar Meadery in Riften, the Dragonborn can, through a Persuasion check, enter an infinite dialogue loop with Ungrien regarding Maven Black-Briar. Once at the Meadery, speak to Ungrien and ask him to tell you what he thinks about Maven Black-Briar. Then, choose the Persuade option "Come on, get the truth off your chest". Method two Members of the Thieves Guild have the option to bribe guards when minor crimes are committed. Repeatedly committing small crimes, such as trespassing or pickpocketing, and bribing guards to look the other way can help level Speech quickly. spent bribing a guard can be pickpocketed back with a high enough pickpocket skill. Method three During the Dark Brotherhood quest, "Recipe For Disaster", Anton Virane can be intimidated repeatedly to level Speech. A detailed guide for executing this method: #Begin Talking with him. After you say "For the Dark Brotherhood, that can be easily arranged. (Intimidate)", #He will respond "The Dark Brotherhood?". #Immediately exit the conversation. #Begin to talk to him again and quickly skip through most of the conversation. #Exit the conversation at the same time as before. #Repeat Items Some items increase the Speech skill. These include: *Amulet of Dibella *Amulet of Articulation *Masque of Clavicus Vile *Potion of Glibness (+20 for 60 sec) Achievements |trophy = }} See also *Skills (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Skills